The ABC's of Bamon Fluff and Smut
by damnbamon
Summary: A collection of fluff and smut drabbles written about my OTP Bonnie and Damon. Each drabble will be based on a word that begins with a letter in the alphabet. Starting from A all the way to Z.
1. A - Smut

**A - Smut**

A is for Amaurophilia

* * *

"S-Shit!" Bonnie moaned as Damon's tongue circled her clit quickly. Behind her eyelids was black, and when she opened them, it was the same.

As Damon started to suck at her sensitive nub, she struggled with the urge to rip the blindfold off and watch what he was doing. She loved seeing him work - however, she knew how much he loved teasing her...

A moment later and his tongue slid into her wet pussy, making her back arch. She moaned breathlessly, reaching a hand down to aimlessly grab at his dark hair, pulling on it hard. This aggressiveness invoked a low growl from the vampire. Damon rubbed at her clit quickly with his thumb while his tongue moved in and out of her. Her toes curled, and her fingers pulled at his hair even harder as he edged her onto an orgasm. The fact that she couldn't even see him was making his own arousal even harder to ignore.

Bonnie's hips bucked with her climax, and he lapped at her wetness before suddenly she felt his fangs plunge into the plump flesh of her thigh. Her blood flooded his mouth and his moans were muffled into her skin.


	2. A - Fluff

**A - Fluff** (this is fluff right? LOLOL)

A is for Attentive.

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes to see the dim light of the evening sun shining through the curtains. She shifted in bed for a moment, before feeling Damon's chest against her shoulder, and the light sound of his breathing. Her lips perked up at the corners, and as the blurriness faded from her eyes, she rolled over. Seeing his peaceful face only made her sleepy smile grow. Rolling completely onto her side, she leaned in close to him, and started to kiss along the side of his face.

As she left a warm trail of kisses along his skin, his eyelids fluttered open, and he smiled as well.

"Hi there." Damon whispered, and she smiled against his jawline.

"We slept all day." Bonnie told him softly, and she felt his hand slid along her thigh, around the curve of her hip, and grab her rear affectionately.

Damon leaned forward to kiss along her shoulder.

"Then we can stay up all night." he smirked, and pulled her even closer to cuddle.


	3. B - Smut

**B - Smut**

 **B** is for Begging and for blowjob.

* * *

Sweat beaded along Damon's forehead as he lay on his back on the bed. The anticipation was growing and he could hardly contain himself as Bonnie kissed down his chest. Her soft lips leaving a trail of kisses along his skin. She looked up at him with her green eyes just as she made it to his hard cock that stuck up, nearly brushing along her chin.

"Happy birthday..." Bonnie whispered, and pressed her lips against the tip of his length ever so softly, kissing it.

"Would you like your present?" she asked, and he felt her breath brush along his erection.

Damon swallowed hard, his fingers curling in the sheets that were underneath them, "Yes..."

"What was that?" Bonnie questioned, looking up at him deviously.

"Yes...please..." he said again, and felt her lips so close to him, her breath, the warmth. "Please...Bonnie..." he begged desperately.

Bonnie's mouth enveloped his cock after another second, and his hands grabbed at the sheets.

Suddenly she started to hum the 'Happy Birthday' song while she sucked his length, and Damon's eyes nearly rolled back into his head.


	4. B - Fluff

**B - Fluff**

 **B** is for Baby. 

* * *

Normally the sound of Rose crying would wake Bonnie before the alarm clock set for 6am even rung. On this particular morning however, when she opened her eyes and looked at the red numbers on the clock, they said 6:06am. It was a saturday, yet, still she was stuck in this habit... It was peculiar though, that the crying had not woken her, and soon after she realized this, she also noticed that her dark haired husband was not on his side of the bed. Which...was even more odd, since he slept like a rock, and tended to sleep until past 8 or 9 in the morning.

Bonnie sat up in bed, brushed her curls out of her face and then slowly climbed out of the King sized bed. Her feet padded against the carpet in the hallway, and a moment later she was turning to walk into the nursery.

She stopped, leaning against the doorframe. The site before her made every other thought irrelevent. Damon sat in the white rocking chair, with a fimilar little girl sitting in his lap. Rose, their small chubby baby girl, was just barely nine months old.

Bonnie watched as Damon was combing her little curly tuffs with a soft brush, and rocking slightly. Rose playing with a felt book in her lap as she leaned against Daddy's chest.

As Damon's eyes shifted up to meet hers, they gave each other loving smile.


	5. C - Smut

**C - Smut**

 **C** is for Courtesan.

* * *

The sound of moaning could be heard by the staff halfway down the hall; but the two inhabitants in the room from which the sounds emanated could not have cared less. The woman Damon was bouncing on his cock, was covered in a thin layer of sweat that dripped from her forehead, and her flushed neck. When Damon called for someone special to visit him that night, he had expected a beautiful, talented woman - he had not expected the stunning, charming, perfection that was Bonnie.

"Oh...god...shit..fuck me." Bonnie moaned, leaning her face against his left shoulder. Damon's hands were grasping firmly at her plump ass as he thrusted his hips upwards, driving his length into her wet pussy at a dizzying pace.

The sounds of her moans, and the look of pleasure on her face was enough to motivate him to fuck her even harder, but not until she answered one little question.

"What do you want me to...do?" Damon husked into her ear, struggling to catch his breath, but smirking crookedly.

"Mmmnn, fuck me hard." she gasped.

When he bucked his hips up harder, Bonnie swore she could see the dollar signs in the blurr that accompanied her orgasm.


	6. C- Fluff

**C - Fluff**

 **C** is for Cookies

* * *

"No, no, here, try it!" Damon laughed as he tried to force one of his clearly burnt chocolate chip cookies into Bonnie's mouth.

Bonnie laughed and flailed her hands at him, shaking her head vigorously. She'd eaten enough of her husband's failed cookie attempts to last her a lifetime.  
The kitchen still smelt of the smoke, and burnt chocolate. Every window in the house was open, letting the late summer night's breeze to flow in and slowly replace the hot dry smelly air.

"You have got to stop baking." Bonnie insisted as he tossed the batch of cookies into the trash.

"I agree...or, I can try again." Damon grinned at her, and grabbed the bag of flour off the counter.

Bonnie groaned, and stepped forward, "No, no, no, noo." she reacted very dramatically trying to get the bag of flour.

"Come on, just one more time." he pleaded playfully, and she shook her head at him, leaning forward and placing her face against his chest.

"Fine..." she chuckled weakly, and looked up at him with a loving gaze.

It was true Bonnie had tasted his horrid cookies enough to last her life; but, she couldn't imagine a lifetime without Damon...and his cookies.


End file.
